·· Como sabotear una boda ··
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: —¿Y si secuestramos a la novia?—preguntó Ino con una gran sonrisa. Suspiré. Yo qué mas hubiese querido. —Imposible. ¿No lo ves? Ella es una buena chica, yo sería la bruja de la historia.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio.

**Autor: **Reishike

**Titulo:** Cómo sabotear una boda

**Pareja:**SasuSaku

**Fiction Ranking:** M, mayores de 16 años

**Summary: **—¿Y si secuestramos a la novia?—preguntó Ino con una gran sonrisa. Suspiré. Yo qué mas hubiese querido. —Imposible. ¿No lo ves? Ella es una buena chica, yo sería la bruja de la historia.

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo alterno), lemon.

**Estado: **Completo.

**Reto:** (OS) escrito para el primer concurso de One-Shot, del grupo "Para todos los que aman el SasuSaku" en Facebook.

**Número de palabras: ** 5600 aprox.

**Nota: **Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic . es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora.

"**COMO SABOTEAR UNA BODA" **– One shot by Reishike

…

La marcha nupcial inició, anunciando la llegada de la novia. Vaya, por fin parecía que todo el camino me conducía a aquel momento. Me sudaban las manos y el ramo parecía resbalarse cada cuanto. Tomé aire por enésima vez en ese día, suspiré y traté de aclarar el remolino de sentimientos que me asediaban.

Todo mundo se giró en dirección del pasillo central. El novio estaba de pie frente al altar. Su mirada parecía tan enigmática como siempre lo había sido. ¿Por qué ni siquiera en esos momentos, cuando estaba a punto de casarse, podía ver en él un sentimiento claro? Lo aborrecí por ello, al igual que esa tonta melodía con el piano.

De repente esbozó una media sonrisa, me miró por cosa de un segundo, con lo cual bastó prácticamente para que me derritiera. Mil recuerdos volvieron a la mente, pero de entre tantos, había uno en especial, cuando la noche anterior perdí el juicio y lo besé sin importarme nada.

La intensidad de sus ojos negros me regresaba a esa habitación unas horas atr, donde de manera descarada lo habíamos hecho. Pero claro, ahora el remordimiento me perseguiría por toda mi miserable vida. ¿Quién lo diría? Siempre fui la mejor amiga de Sasuke. Todo el tiempo me la pasé enamorada en silencio, no me atrevía a confesar lo que sentía por cientos de razones, entre ellas, que claramente yo no era el tipo de chica del cual el se podría enamorar, ¡vamos, ni siquiera fijar! Resignada por ello me consolé con estar siempre a su lado, hasta que el destino me enseñó que no podía estar así por toda la vida. Y un día todo cambió cuando Karin llegó a nuestras vidas.

La novia se aproximó al altar, donde Sasuke la tomó de la mano. Ella se veía resplandeciente, más que de costumbre, era increíble como el nuevo vestido le sentaba tan bien a pesar de no haberlo pedido con anticipación. Antes de que terminara la marcha nupcial, la chica regresó la mirada y sonrió para todos.

Apreté más fuerte de lo que debía el segundo ramo de la novia, el cual era mi deber cuidar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo ahí? En cualquier momento me tiraría a llorar y seguramente haría el ridículo.

Odiaba al Uchiha definitivamente. Por nunca haberme mirado de la manera en que yo quería, por parecer tan estúpidamente perfecto, por tener ese efecto en mi y hacerme pensar que todo va a salir bien, por su tonta sonrisa, por sus ojos negros que me robaban el aliento, por ser tan arrogante, por su humor de los mil demonios, por ser tan fuerte, por…haber aceptado cada uno de los besos y caricias de una noche anterior.

—Abukara Karin, ¿aceptas como esposo a Sasuke Uchiha?—preguntó el sacerdote a la joven pelirroja.

Mi corazón se aceleró y el aire comenzó a faltarme. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Si tan sólo no lo hubiese besado un día antes…

…

Un día antes de la desastrosa boda, me encontraba conduciendo por la carretera, a treinta y cinco grados y sin calefacción.

—¿Y si secuestramos a la novia?—preguntó Ino con una gran sonrisa. Suspiré. Yo qué mas hubiese querido.

—Imposible. ¿No lo ves? Ella es una buena chica, yo sería la bruja de la historia.

Esa acalorada mañana de junio, le había pedido que me acompañara pues necesitaría apoyo moral. Ella más que nadie sabía de mis sentimientos para con Sasuke y lo mal que me la estaba pasando en esos momentos.

—¿Buena chica? Por Dios, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio acepta casarse con un tipo con tan poco tiempo de novios? Te lo digo, debe estar embarazada y por eso…— al escuchar aquello solté un sonido de lamento.

—Calla, no puede ser eso.

—¿Y si mejor lo secuestramos a él?— Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, piensa en algo más coherente—pedí. Ino detuvo el auto, por fin habíamos llegado al hotel.

—¿Coherente? –bufó— Pues ya sabes que hacer entonces, simplemente ve y dile que lo amas, espera a ver su reacción, si es negativa, golpéalo en la cabeza por ser un idiota, en caso contrario, fúguense juntos a algún lado.

La chica salió del auto y me dejó ahí con mis penas. ¿En serio yo podía hacer algo tan arriesgado? Confesarme sin duda sería todo un suceso. Había pasado tantos años de mi vida amándolo como para ahora sacar todo a la luz. Siempre creí que estaría bien con solo observarlo, con respirar su mismo aire. Pero una boda era algo totalmente diferente. Después de eso ya no podría volverlo a mirar de la misma manera, pues sería ahora el esposo de otra mujer.

Alguien tocó a mi ventana. Era Ino, ya había bajado las maletas y me esperaba algo desesperada. Bajé el cristal.

—¿No piensas bajar?

—¿Eh? Si, ahora voy— Mi amiga me miró de manera inquisidora.

—De nuevo estas nerviosa.

—Ya me he calmado—mentí.

—Te estas mordiendo de nuevo esa uña.

Bajé de inmediato la mano, tenía que quitarme un día de esos esa mala costumbre. Me monté unos lentes de sol para ocultar las ojeras que el llorar me había provocado. Le ayudé con el equipaje y pasamos a registrarnos.

—Gracias—dije mientras subíamos en el elevador. Noté como me miró tiernamente.

—Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier situación. Pero insisto, eso del secuestro no estaría nada mal.

—¡Ah! Ya basta con eso. Deberíamos de dejar de tramar cosas tan tontas y poner los pies sobre la Tierra. ¿Para qué confesarle algo así en estos momentos? Vamos, han pasado ocho años, ya es muy tarde.

—¡No seas tan pesimista! ¿Qué paso con lo que dijimos? ¿Mejor tarde que nunca? — Esa frasecita me estaba matando.

—¿De qué va a servir? En tanto tiempo el nunca me miró como una mujer, si ahora voy y le cuento lo enamorada que estoy, no creo que comience a hacerlo.

—Sakura, ya hablamos sobre eso—me regañó—Nunca sabrás que pasa por la cabeza hueca del Uchiha si no se lo dices.

Era verdad. Si no lo decía me quedaría toda la vida con la interrogante de qué hubiese pasado de haberlo hecho. La duda y la culpa me matarían tarde o temprano. Aún estaba a tiempo de decirlo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fuimos de puerta en puerta buscando nuestro número, que parecía ser una de las dos habitaciones del fondo. Como una de ellas lucía abierta, la nuestra era la de en frente. Mientras Ino abría, alguien salió de la otra suite.

—Sakura, has llegado—saludó una despampanante pelirroja. Parecían haber varias personas parloteando por su habitación.

—Hola, lamento llegar tarde—traté de sonreír sin éxito.

—No te preocupes, ¡oh! Ustedes aún no lo han visto, ¡vengan!—me jaló junto con Ino, quien trataba de pasar desapercibida ante ella, pues temía que en cualquier momento se hiciera evidente que no la pasaba.

Dentro estaba Kaede, la hermana de Karin, su mejor amiga Yui, y extrañamente también Suigetsu, quien se levantó de inmediato para saludarnos.

—¡Preciosas! ¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? Esta arpía y sus compinches me han traído de esclavo toda la mañana—hizo un puchero tan infantil que me hizo reír.

—¿Y tu, no se supone que deberías estar planeando la despedida de soltero junto con Naruto?—pregunté.

—Sasuke le ha ordenado que me ayude a traer algunas cosas—intervino Karin con aires de satisfacción.

—¿Algunas? Aún me duelen los brazos después de las horas que me hicieron pasar después de ir de compras—se quejó el joven. La novia me giró hacía una esquina de la lujosa habitación.

—¡Mi vestido! ¿Verdad que es lindo?—su voz parecía algo chillona de la emoción.

—Mira nada más—susurró Ino a mi costado.

En verdad la prenda era bellísima, de ensueño, lo que cualquier chica quisiera vestir para parecer una princesa. Era blanco y largo, una tela hermosa, con pedrería y plata en los tirantes, estos mismos adornos formaban una franja bajo los pliegues del busto. Mi amiga y yo nos quedamos ahí en silencio, boquiabiertas ante la pieza.

—Es lindo, aunque habían más vestidos bellísimos, este fue el ganador—añadió Kaede desde el otro extremo de la estancia.

—¿Quién ha dicho que un vestido de novia tiene que ser así de escotado? ¿No tienes miedo que el padre te corra de la iglesia, Karin?—preguntó Suigetsu burlón.

Mientras la novia comenzaba una larga discusión con el amigo de Sasuke, preferí salir de ese ambiente, encontré el balcón y salí a fumar, Ino me siguió.

—Pensé que ya habías dejado ese vicio—observó.

—Y lo hice, sólo que esta es una de esas situaciones extremas en que tengo que recurrir a los malos hábitos para tranquilizarme.

—¿Has visto? No se como la bruja consiguió un vestido tan…perfecto—dijo indignada.

—Pareciera que queda acorde con su perfección—era decepcionante alabar a la chica que sería la futura esposa del hombre que amaba.

—Por otro lado, me pregunto, ¿dónde estará ese bruto del Uchiha? Tienes que conseguir el momento para hablar con él.

—Lo sé, en estos momentos debe estar en algún lugar extraño junto a Naruto. ¿Debería llamarle?

Antes de que pudiera marcar el número, se escuchó un grito desde dentro.

—¡Karin!—gritó Yui, la amiga de la pelirroja.

Algo asustada entré corriendo a la habitación, me deshice del cigarro y fui a parar a donde estaban los demás, tratando de levantar a la novia.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado?—pregunté.

—¡Este idiota ha dejado una porquería tirada en el suelo y ella ha resbalado!—arremetió Kaede contra Suigetsu. El chico con facilidad levantó a Karin en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—Se ha desmayado—dijo preocupado.

—¡Oh, amiga, despierta, despierta!—la voz histérica de Yui empeoraba la situación.

Ino le dio un par de palmadillas en el rostro, conociéndola debió hacerlo con fuerza, así que mejor la hice a un lado. Me acomodé a su lado y la analicé al instante, ella tenía suerte de que yo fuera doctora.

—Estará bien, se ha pegado fuerte en la cabeza pero no es nada más allá de eso— Suspiré y al inhalar me di cuenta de algo raro, al igual que los demás.

—Como que…— Suigetusu giró en varias direcciones— huele raro.

—Cierto, parece que…algo se esta quemando—dijo Yui.

—¡Tela!—soltó Ino. Todos giramos al instante. En un rincón de la habitación, el vestido de novia había comenzado a prenderse en llamas.

—¡No!—gritaron Kaede y Yui a la vez.

—Mierda—maldije.

Los demás corrieron por agua, mientras yo tomé una sábana y traté de sofocar el fuego que ascendía desde el inferior del vestido. Parecía que habían dejado la caja donde estaba guardada la prenda justamente a los pies del busto donde éste se exhibía. Como era de cartón fácilmente había comenzado a arder. Hice memoria. ¿Cómo podía haber fuego en esa habitación? Claro, el cigarro.

_Oh no, ahora he prendido fuego al vestido de la novia,_ pensé.

Alguien llegó y dejó caer encima agua, la cual fue insuficiente. El aire comenzaba a tornarse denso debido al humo y las llamas parecían consumir la totalidad de la tela, incluyendo la sábana que sostenía.

De pronto, alguien llegó y como si fuese inmune al fuego, tomó busto y lo aventó por el balcón. Corrí tras él y vi como aquello caía al centro de la piscina, muchos pisos más abajo. Después del shock, pude ver que quien había llegado había sido el mismísimo Sasuke.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—me interrogó.

¿Qué debía decirle? Cualquier cosa sonaría como que trataba de arruinar su boda.

—Increíble, se ha quemado—contestó Suigetsu saliendo al balcón. Tras el chico, estaba una persona tosiendo.

—¿Por qué hay tanto humo?—preguntó incrédula Karin, quien ya había despertado.

…

—¿Cómo es que tiene esa voz tan potente para gritar?—se quejó Ino. Estábamos ya en nuestra suite, tras pasar una hora tratando de tranquilizar a Karin.

—Cualquier novia en su situación se habría puesto así de histérica— la rubia soltó una carcajada ante mis palabras.

—Pero quemar el vestido…¡ni a mi se me ocurrió algo tan bueno! Debo felicitarte Sakura, aunque también regañarte, fue algo peligroso.

—¡No lo hice a propósito!—me desesperé.

—¿Entonces?

—El cigarrillo, no me fijé cuando lo tiré—expliqué.

—Te pasaste, ahora si pareciste una bruja en verdad—se burló la joven—Pero lo mejor es que nadie lo notó.

Le aventé un cojín a modo de reproche. En ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta. Cuando salí a abrir me encontré con el mismísimo Sasuke. Era la primera vez después de una semana que podía verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté temerosa de que hubiese averiguado lo de mi cigarrillo.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó con cierta molestia. Quería golpearlo. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio preguntaba algo así en ese tono?

—Si, pero creo que ahora la que no se encuentra muy bien es Karin, ¿ya ha podido dormir? —Me moví un poco para ver a la puerta que había detrás de él, justo del otro lado del pasillo, estaba cerrada y no se escuchaban gritos.

—Esta mejor. Pero te he preguntado a ti—su voz sonaba seria, algo le fastidiaba, creo que era yo.

—Ya te he dicho, todo bien. ¿No puedes quitarte esa cara de amargado ni cuando estas a un día de casarte?

Traté de cerrar la puerta pero el jaló mi brazo. Lo giró un poco dejando en evidencia a la pequeña quemadura que me había hecho.

—Molestia, mira esto.

—Estaba a nada de ponerme algo, ¿soy doctora, recuerdas?

—Pareciera que eres una niña de cinco años, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas que pase para que eso se te infecte? —me deshice de su agarre.

—No traje mi botiquín conmigo, pediré algo en recepción.

—Vamos—mandó.

—Más tarde—exhaló y me miró con desagrado.

—Eres increíblemente terca—con cuidado me jaló del otro brazo y me arrastró al elevador.

Mientras bajábamos los pisos en silencio no pude evitar que mi corazón se hinchara con una felicidad que salía de alguna parte. Amaba eso de Sasuke, aunque pareciera estar todo el tiempo ignorando a todo mundo, con su actitud amenazante, al fin de cuentas una parte de él se preocupaba siempre por sus amigos. _Yo era simplemente su amiga._ Esa era una verdad que dolía.

En recepción nos proporcionaron algunas vendas y desinfectante.

—Yo sé aplicarlo—me quejé mientras él lo hacía.

—Eres torpe.

Lo despeiné con la mano que tenía disponible.

—Vuelve a decirlo y te arrepentirás.

Se detuvo y me miró. Su intensa mirada me dejaba perpleja, no podía evitar quedarme como tonta observándolo.

—Es increíble como después de tanto tiempo aún sigas comportándote como una niñita, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi cabello no se toca?

Sonreí. Cosas como esas eran típicas de él. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que se veía mejor despeinado? Terminó de vendarme y regresamos.

—¿Y Naruto? Tenía entendido que estaría pegado a ti.

—Según él esta planeando mi despedida de soltero "secreta", el muy ingenuo cree que no me he dado cuenta de lo que trama.

—De una vez de advierto, más te vale no hacer nada tonto en esa fiestecita, no tomar de más, no pasarte con eso de las strippers, recuerda que mañana te casas—aunque con mis palabras sólo conseguí recordar que me quedaba poco tiempo para declararme.

—Vamos, ni que fueras Karin—se quejó. _Cuanto deseaba en esos momentos ser ella._

Habíamos llegado afuera de mi suite cuando junté algo de valor.

—Sasuke, ¿podría hablar contigo antes de que salgas a esa fiesta? Sólo será un momento, lo juro—me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Como quieras, te veo a las ocho en el lobby, que sea rápido.

Se introdujo a la habitación de Karin, dejándome ahí sola con mi montaña de sentimientos. Por un segundo estuve tentada a correr tras él, pedirle que en ese mismo momento me escuchara y por fin soltarlo todo. Pero no, debía primero prepararme mentalmente para ello.

Toda la tarde estuve metida en mi habitación reflexionando sobre lo que iba a hacer, cómo lo diría y cuales serían las desastrosas consecuencias tras ello.

—Simplemente no lo pienses, cosas así salen mejor sin planearlas—opinó Ino.

—No me sirve para nada planearlo cuando sé de antemano cual será el resultado.

—Vamos, aún tienes esperanzas.

—¿Cuántas? ¡Por Dios, mañana se casa! ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de éxito entonces? Desde que pensé en decírselo mis posibilidades eran nulas, si no se fijó en mi en ocho años, menos lo hará ahora. A lo único que apuesto esta noche es a liberarme por fin de esto, nada más— Ino me miró con decepción.

—Estaré aquí esperándote, pase lo que pase contarás conmigo— eso era lo que esperaba de mi amiga. Desde que le había contado de mi tonta idea de declararme antes de lo inevitable, me había apoyado definitivamente.

—No es necesario, puedes ir a la despedida de soltera, sé que deseas ir.

—Tú eres más importante que la fiestecita de esa pelirroja— sonreí, era genial contar con ella.

—Gracias.

Estuve pegada al reloj las últimas dos horas antes de las ocho. No necesité arreglarme, sabía que después de lo que le dijera no podría salir siquiera de mi habitación, y ni pensar asistir a la despedida de soltera de Karin. Quince minutos antes de la hora salí muriéndome de los nervios. Apenas había cerrado mi puerta cuando un sonido captó mi atención, provenía de la habitación de enfrente. Era un gemido.

Asustada me fui hacía atrás, topando con mi propia puerta. Aunque no quisiese escuchar, no podía evitarlo. Esas paredes dejaban escapar todo. Se escuchaban claramente gritos de placer femeninos, sumado a esto estaba el incesante ruido de una cama.

No quería estar ahí, quería…simplemente desaparecer. Detrás de esa puerta, estaba él haciendo el amor con su futura esposa.

_Qué tonta había sido al pensar que el aceptaría mis sentimientos al confesarme._

Los gemidos continuaban, pero cuando alcancé a escuchar la voz áspera de Sasuke, salí corriendo. Mientras bajaba por el elevador las lágrimas brotaban como si de una fuente se tratase. _Dolía_ amarlo tanto, _dolía_ no tener su amor, _dolía_ no poder estar a su lado.

En vez de esperarlo en el lobby, salí al jardín del hotel a respirar aire puro y tratar de controlar el llanto. ¿Qué le iba a decir después de haber sido casi testigo de uno de sus encuentros sexuales? Odiaba todo eso. No podía evitar pensar una y otra vez que deseaba ser yo a la que el le estuviese haciendo el amor. ¿Qué se sentía ser tocada por él? ¿Qué me mirara tan intensamente como lo hacía con ella? ¿Qué me dijera _te amo_?

No lo escuché llegar, solo sentí cuando se sentó a mi costado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablar?

Ahí estaba la gran pregunta. Disimuladamente sequé las últimas lágrimas y me giré a mirarlo. Al instante los peores nervios en toda mi vida me asaltaron. Era una idiotez. Sentirlo tan cerca tampoco ayudaba, me levanté al instante y me alejé unos pasos.

Aunque ya había oscurecido, la escasa luz de la lámpara más cercana le daba un toque enigmático y sensual. Acababa de ducharse pues sus cabellos aún lucían húmedos. Tenía esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro que en mi vida había podido descifrar, su mirada parecía perdida, o quizás expectante a lo que yo diría. Además, estaba ese perfume que adornaba el ambiente. Ese maldito aroma que tanto odiaba porque me hacía querer pegármele como sanguijuela a la piel, besarlo y tocarlo.

Pero acababa de acostarse con ella, recordé.

—Nada importante, sólo algo muy tonto.

—¿Y para algo tonto estas tan nerviosa?—preguntó burlón.

—¡No! Tampoco, es algo serio.

—¿Entonces? Vamos, dilo que tengo a Naruto esperando impaciente en la supuesta fiesta.

—¿Cómo decirlo? Yo…—tomé aire, uno de los peores momentos de mi vida estaba por venir— yo sólo diré esto y será lo último, lo juro, y tras escucharlo, por favor, ¡por favor olvídalo!

—No entiendo—se levantó y caminó hacía mi lentamente, acechándome cual gato nocturno. Sólo un paso nos separaba. Se inclinó un poco y volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres que olvide al instante?

Me perdí en sus ojos. Mis latidos aumentaban pero de una manera extraña me calmaba.

Lo dije sin pensarlo bien. Era cierto lo que dijo Ino, no se planeaba, simplemente se decía.

—Te he amado todo este tiempo—era curioso como toda mi vida a su lado cambiaría por completo con unas cuantas palabras.

Al instante desvié la mirada, sentí como caía en un abismo y si algo quería es que él no fuese testigo de ello, ya bastante había sido con decirle que lo amaba. Mis piernas parecían responder después de todo, así que corrí, huí de ese lugar. Ni siquiera esperé a escuchar su contestación, tampoco era algo que hubiese deseado.

Era mejor pensar que todo seguía igual, quedarme con la sensación de que él ya lo sabía, y que la respuesta no era positiva o negativa, la cual era la más probable. ¡Cuánto había deseado mi corazón que él fuera tras de mi, que me alcanzara y me dijera que también me amaba, y que me besara mejor que como lo había imaginado en sueños!

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Nunca pasaría tal cosa. El amaba a su novia, no a mí.

Enseguida entré a mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro y me solté a llorar hasta que ya no me quedaron ganas. No me di cuenta que Ino no estaba hasta que terminé de secarme las lágrimas. Miré el reloj, eran las doce. Agradecí estar sola, me sentía fatal y no quería siquiera que ella me viera en esa condición. Lo mejor en esos momentos sería dormir para que esas ojeras se borraran para el día siguiente en la boda.

Me puse un camisón y cuando estaba a punto de apagar la luz, alguien tocó fuertemente a la puerta. No era Ino, ella tenía llave. ¿Entonces quien? Ante los golpes insistentes en la madera, abrí rápido.

—¿Qué…?—no alcancé a terminar, tenía frente a mi a Sasuke. Por impulso cerré de inmediato la puerta, era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos, sin embargo el chico la detuvo fácilmente.

—Espera.

—Te dije que no quería hablar más sobre lo de antes.

Intenté cerrar con todas mis fuerzas, pero el chico con una sola mano podía contra mí.

—Yo nunca acepté—al tenerlo a esa distancia noté que olía ligeramente a alcohol.

—Has tomado, mejor vete a dormir.

—No Sakura, ahora quien tiene que escuchar eres tú—abrió por completo la puerta y se introdujo a mi habitación.

—Por favor Sasuke, te lo pido, no digas nada más sobre ello. Ya sé…

—¿Ya sabes qué?—a juzgar por su tono estaba enojado.

—Ya sé lo que piensas tú sobre mis sentimientos. No necesito que vengas aquí a recordármelo—si el seguía con eso explotaría en llanto en cualquier momento.

—Eres tan molesta.

—Lo sé—me mordí los labios, en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar y no habría quien me calmase.

—No, no sabes cuanto.

Entonces hizo algo que definitivamente no me esperaba. Me besó. Y no fue cualquier beso, fue uno de verdad.

Me llevó contra la pared mientras me devoraba con sus labios. Sin embargo no duró mucho, se separó.

—¿Qué?—pregunté jadeante.

—Es así como me has dejado, te lo merecías—esbozó esa media sonrisa que detestaba de él.

—Idiota.

Había descubierto algo nuevo, Sasuke era adictivo. De alguna manera no pude detener mis movimientos torpes. No me importó si estaba mal, lo único que existía en ese momento era él.

Me colgué de su cuello y lo besé. No se negó, lo cual era magnífico. Y sucedió algo maravilloso, me perdí por completo. Todo era besos, caricias, roces, su calidez, y ese placer sin nombre que poco a poco iba surgiendo de algún lado.

—¿Quieres…?—susurró.

Salí de ese shock cuando él habló. Para entonces caí en cuenta que me había elevado y me sujetaba del trasero, había levantado el camisón y me tocaba en partes que no debía. Siempre me pregunté que sería ser tocada por Sasuke Uchiha, pensé que moriría y nunca lo sabría. Amenos que aprovechara la única oportunidad que tendría en la vida. Más tardé en asentir con la cabeza que él en volver a besarme.

Me olvidé de todo lo que estaba bien o mal. Lo que mas había deseado en era a ese chico. Si era una tontería, en ese momento no lo pensé. Aquello era detestable, hasta cierto punto asqueroso, él se había acostado con Karin. Pero mi dignidad ya estaba muy maltrecha para esas alturas.

Se deshizo de mis ropas fácilmente. Todo era apresurado, como si el tiempo se terminara y como si en algún momento pudiera despertarme del sueño. Era difícil respirar y pensar a la vez. Me limité a sólo sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, a disfrutar de la textura de su piel, a llenarme del calor que emanaba.

Tantos años amándolo en silencio me habían llevado a ese momento. Por momentos quería parar y sólo besarlo, dejándome llevar por la tristeza y llorar mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Entró en mi sin esperarlo, llenándome de una energía desconocida que se extendió hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. Me reclamó como suya en cada caricia, me derretía poco a poco con ese vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Hubo un momento en que ya no pude sentir nada más, absolutamente nada, abrí los ojos y lo miré. En ese momento todo en el mundo tuvo una razón de ser.

…

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en mi habitación. Ino unas horas más tarde.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—chilló.

—¿Podrías no volver a repetirlo?—rogué.

—Te has acostado con el Uchiha y no quieres que hable de ello. ¿Estás loca? ¡Esa boda no debe llevarse a cabo!

—Vamos Ino, ya es muy tarde.

—No después de que te enteres de lo que voy a decir. ¿Sabes por qué me fui a la despedida de soltera?

—¿Por qué?

—¡Esa tipa, Karin!

—¿Ella qué?

—Ayer después de que tu te fueras, salí al pasillo tras escuchar un sonoro grito. ¿Y adivina quien salió de la suite de la chica?

—Lo sé, Sasuke.

Ino sonrió con satisfacción.

—No, fue Suigetsu, estaba medio desnudo, la chica salió tras de él gritándole de cosas, y lo mejor es que apenas llevaba una sábana encima.

Me quedé perpleja. ¿Estaba mi amiga diciéndome que el peliazul había traicionado a su mejor amigo?

—¿Se acostó con él? ¡Oh, por Dios, se acostó con Suigetsu!—grité.

—Exacto, la chica no era tan perfecta como creíamos.

…

—Abukara Karin, ¿aceptas como esposo a Sasuke Uchiha?—preguntó el sacerdote a la joven pelirroja.

Y aquí estoy, justo donde comencé, en ese instante en que todo pasó por mi mente. Tenía que hacer algo definitivamente, más no sabía bien qué.

Mi corazón se aceleró y el aire comenzó a faltarme. ¿Qué debía hacer? Antes que comenzara la ceremonia había tratado de hablar con la novia, debía exigirle que parara todo aquello, pero algo me había detenido. Ambos estaban muy dispuestos a continuar con la ceremonia. Grande había sido mi decepción cuando vi a Sasuke en la entrada de la iglesia. Simplemente me había mirado y no había dicho palabra alguna. ¿Era que se había arrepentido tan pronto? Seguramente si pues había desaparecido de mi habitación por la mañana. Si el había llegado ahí era porque en realidad deseaba casarse. Por el otro lado, Karin también deseaba esa unión, a pesar de que también se había acostado con alguien más.

Los dos se habían traicionado mutuamente, pero aún así estaban ahí frente al altar. ¿Quién era yo para sabotear aquella boda? La primera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, conociendo la respuesta de Karin. Por impulso, me levanté del asiento. Sin embargo…

—¡No!—gritó alguien desde el fondo del recinto. Cada alma ahí presente giró a ver al chico que a zancadas cruzó el pasillo.

—No te puedes casar con él, Karin.

Silencio sepulcral. Escuché reír a Ino a mi lado. Había sido Suigetsu quien había irrumpido en la boda.

—¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí!—chilló la pelirroja.

—¡Por favor, no lo amas, no sigas con ese juego!

Era la primera vez que veía serio al chico. Estaba acostumbrada a encontrármelo riñendo con Karin.

—Eso no te incumbe—su tono de voz comenzaba a romperse, ¿por qué? El joven subió a donde estaban los novios, y se interpuso entre ambos.

—Esto me lo agradecerás Sasuke—dijo el joven. Sin haberlo esperado, el Uchiha le soltó el puño directo a la cara.

—Idiota, ¿tenías que esperar hasta este momento? —el pelinegro se veía molesto, pero sorprendentemente no tanto como debería.

El cuerpo inconsciente del chico cayó a los pies de Karin, quien de inmediato se inclinó hacía él.

—¡Bestia, no tenías porque hacer eso!—gritó la pelirroja a su novio.

—¿A este punto tenías que llegar? ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si él cobarde no hacía nada? Nos hubiésemos terminado casando. ¿Tan lejos estabas dispuesta a llevar todo esto?—su tono de voz parecía indiferente.

—Sasuke…—susurró la chica.

El Uchiha salió de la iglesia ante la mirada atónita de todo mundo. Ese era el momento decisivo para la novia, en el cual debía hacer algo. Si lo amaba ¿entonces porqué seguía con esa cara de sorpresa, aún pegada a Suigetsu?

—Vamos, sabes que hacer—susurró Ino a mi oído. No esperé más, fui corriendo tras él, con decenas de miradas clavadas en mi espalda.

Qué linda boda sin duda alguna.

Salí corriendo, apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando me detuve en seco. Unos segundos antes lo había visto, ahora no estaba por ningún lado. Mi corazón casi se detuvo.

—¿Me buscabas?—habló a mis espaldas.

Estaba recargado en un árbol, tenía esa media sonrisa en el rostro. Se le veía de lo más despreocupado.

—Idiota.

—Te espero y aún así me insultas.

Caminé hasta tenerlo cara a cara.

—Es lo menos que te mereces.

—Pensaba irme pero aún tenía algo importante que atender.

—¿De casualidad no será pedir disculpas por haberte largado de mi cama así sin más?—pregunté ofendida—¡Ah! Claro que no es eso, porque deberías estar ahí dentro casándote. ¿Qué fue todo ese espectáculo?

—Sólo fue un favor. Alguien tenía que hacer algo por esos dos, ¿Quién mejor que el mejor amigo de ambos?

Viendo su expresión lo supe de inmediato. De haber querido que esa boda se realizara, nadie hubiese podido detener al Uchiha. En mi vida la única razón por la cual le había visto ceder ante el orgullo era la amistad.

—Eres un idiota, te odio Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar con todo esto? ¡Por esa razón nunca te dije que te amaba! Eres detestable—sin esperármelo, me tomó por el brazo que no tenía vendado.

—Aunque fue un tontería, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho—me miró tan fijamente que dejé de respirar por un momento.

—Te felicito entonces—jalé mi brazo y me alejé de él.

Estaba realmente enojada. Desde que me había enterado de la boda me la había pasado con el alma en un hilo. Habían sido demasiados dramas, para que al final todo resultara una broma de su parte para ayudar al otro par de bobos y que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían.

Me persiguió. Traté de rebasarlo, pero para alguien con su condición, me era imposible.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Aún no he respondido a tus palabras de anoche—bufé al escucharlo.

Me detuve en seco y comencé a quitarme los molestos tacones. Estaba dispuesta a usarlos como arma si me seguía persiguiendo.

—Nunca te pedí una contestación, ni siquiera ahora después de habernos acostado.

Haciendo gala de mi torpeza, al quedarme sólo con una zapatilla resbalé. Y por tonto que parezca, él me sostuvo. Por unos segundos sólo me observó en silencio, sin dejarme caer.

—Incluso amarte es molesto. Anoche me hiciste perder la cabeza después de tantos años tratando de sólo verte como una amiga. Me sentía culpable por verte como una mujer, pues pensaba que tú me veías como un hermano.

Sus labios se acercaron poco a poco a los míos. Estábamos cerca de la playa, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Él no se había casado y ahora me decía que me amaba. ¿Podría haber sido más perfecto?

Si, podría, porque en ese preciso momento Naruto llegó corriendo. Me había olvidado por completo de que él también estaba en la ceremonia.

—¡Habías planeado no casarte! ¡Me hiciste gastar en tu despedida y en el regalo! ¡Me pagarás con creces, Sasuke—baka!

El pelinegro sabía lo que se le avecinaba, así que me tomó de la mano y corrimos.

…

Fin

…

…

_Comentarios de la autora:_

_Este OS lo tenía escrito ya hace casi un año. Sólo una buena amiga lo había leído (Hirorijime). No me gustó el final anterior, aunque tampoco este, así que lo dejé en un 'stand by' que se prolongó demasiado. Estando buscando nuevas ideas para un OS me di cuenta de que me falta mucha inspiración últimamente, comencé otro OS que al final parece que necesita más de un capítulo, así que ahora dejo a ese a un lado y saco del polvo a éste. _

_Si le gustó por lo menos a alguien, valió la pena escribirlo._

_¡Gracias por leerlo!_


End file.
